


Stim

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe GTA, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: (Just a thing I did a while back- it's old so that's why Ray is there)





	Stim

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self indulgence.

Geoff twirls his hair between his fingers, fiddling with the longer strand that he pulls free of his ponytail. He flaps his hands nearly constantly- when he talks, while he's working- and if his hands are otherwise occupied he rocks back and worth on his feet, swaying gently. He stims with the sounds of cooking, the gentle sizzles, chopping things, all the sounds and smells and tastes bringing a smile to his face. 

Jack runs their fingers through their hair, scratching at their scalp to calm down. They used to pick on their skin far more, and they still do sometimes. Now, however, they pick at the blue stress ball Ryan gave them. They squeeze it and squish it as well- to the point where if you see Jack without their favorite stress ball you know that something's wrong. Only in extreme moments do they pick their skin now.

Ryan loves the pressure from their leather jacket, and if they're not wearing it they'll have their weighted blanket with them. They can't stand having someone lie on top of them- but the blanket is good. They fiddle with their knives and the way they glint in the light, spinning them and playing other tricks. They stim with their face paint- the soft brush stokes cool and welcome on his skin.

Michael chews and chews, biting through his lip with a ferocious intensity. Jeremy bought him a chew necklace and he never takes it off- it's always being bitten or sucked on. If that's not in his mouth it's a hard candy, a lollipop, or possibly his own fingernails. The pressure from his jacket keeps him calm- but getting Ryan to lie on top of him is possibly his favorite stim. Well, that and watching fire burn.

Gavin flaps and flaps his hands- anything slightly overwhelming and he's flapping. He bounces on his ankles or hops up and down. He stims with nearly everything he does- from his makeup to how he types hour after hour at the computer. He finds the smell of Jack's perfume the most calming thing, the smell instantly relaxing him. He is transfixed on the glitter and shine of gold.

Ray plays hours and hours of video games- tapping the buttons, fiddling with joysticks, the noises and colors being some of his favorite stims. When he's upset he flaps his hands at his sides, the long hoodie sleeves swaying. When he's not at one game or another he'll tap on his glasses, or play with his fidget cube. If he has nothing else he'll wring out his hands or pick at them, peeling the skin.

Jeremy loves different fabrics- textures, colors, whether they be soft or rough. He fiddles with the edges of his suit jacket, with his hat, or even the strap of his watch. He flaps and jumps when he's upset- making little 'hup' noises when things get stressful. He stims with his hair- the wind in it, running his hand through, or gently scratching his scalp. Saying words over and over, or repeating things that others said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out some of my other works <3


End file.
